Regrets because of you
by hanahime090717
Summary: life isn't always about happy endings... and maka knows it... i suck at summary just read it :


**Regrets Because Of You...**

MAKA ALBARN x SOUL EVANS

Disclaimer: i don't own SOUL EATER...

Note: i wish it's nice for my come back! :))

A Letter Of Regrets:

I saw you from afar; you were with the girl who was important to me…  
But she is not as much as important than you…  
You were everything to me but it ended up all messed up…

If I didn't made those mistakes will you still be mine?  
It was always in my mind…  
I was full of regrets…

Regret that if I didn't keep saying such idiotic things that time you could have encouraged me but now I'm down and full of sorrow...

Regret that if I didn't keep on push you away so much maybe you are with me until now but I'm lonely and waiting…

Regret that if I didn't keep on giving problems to you, you will be solving every problems we will have but now I don't have any one to face it with…

Regret that I asked you to leave me maybe if I didn't you will come back to me but now no one says "I wonder what will you cook today?"…

Regret that I always was negative towards you maybe if you were here you could make the negative part of my life to a positive one but now everything is turning black…

Regret that I tried to hide everything from you but if you are here maybe you told me your secrets but now I keep it to myself because no will ever listen to it again…

Regret that I was to selfish to listen to your feelings maybe if I did you would be listening to me every time but now everything is being selfish to me…

Regret that I didn't support you on those time that your feelings were mixed up maybe if I did you were still here supporting me until the end, but now there is no one I can support and no one can support me...

And my biggest regret of all is that I couldn't tell you how much you meant to me, how much I care for you, how much I love you, how you given my life so much meaning, how you made me happy, how much your smile give to me, how much your presence give me hope, how much your soul give me warmth, how much your "cool" attitude give me courage, how much your words give me passion, and how much loosing you can mean losing everything but now I can say that it's to late…

_So late that I can't catch up with you…_

If I just have the time in the world I would like to be with you…  
Making those regrets to something people will envy for having them…  
Making those tears that fell into good memories…  
Making everything back to normal where we can laugh and cry together…

This pain in my heart will never go away…  
I can't move on…  
It was only you no one else…  
It was only something you can do…  
It was to let me fall in love and make my everything…  
But I was to blind to see, I was an idiot to understand, I was to deaf to hear, I was to numb to feel, I was to attached to my past that I didn't notice that you were waiting for me in the present…

You told me that I have a skill called conquering fear through courage…  
But who am I to fear?  
Im just a meister who needs a weapon…  
I didn't notice that my biggest fear and regret was LOSING YOU…  
I wish I realized earlier that you were everything…

My Body wouldn't be moving if you leave me…  
My Mind wouldn't be in a proper state if you say you hate me…  
My Soul wouldn't be stronger without your will and power…  
My Heart wouldn't be complete and whole if I don't have you…

I was asking for another chance can't you see?  
If I beg will you still give it?  
Can it be perfect again?  
Could I right my wrong doings?

I am thankful that you came into my life…  
I am grateful that you became a part of me…  
I am happy that you were the guy I entrusted my life with…

If this is the last time I still the luckiest girl, because I was first…  
I was first to meet you…  
I was first to talk with you…  
I was first to know you…  
I was first to understand you…  
I was first to like you…  
I was first to care for you…  
I was first to love you…

Soul are you still there?  
Oh, I forgot you were never there you already left…  
Maybe I was just hoping that you, yourself will come back…  
At this place where we first met…  
And we last talked and bid goodbye…

Soul… Goodbye

P.S:So, how was it? was it good? do i need to improve it? Please give a review... i'll be happy to recive those... thank you!

Hanahime090717


End file.
